Ryoma's Journal
by zazabeans
Summary: The journal is based on the "cute moments" of Ryoma and Sakuno in POT anime. I did noticed they have feelings for each other... (RyoSaku, ryomaXsakuno)
1. The smell of Ponta

Got inspired when I read "Things I'll never say" by Cherry tiger and "That girl's in love, or something like it anyway" by catnipcandle.  
  
For RyoSaku fans. Please don't criticize me if my grammar sucks. Please don't blame me If Ryoma went a little out of character! =D  
  
Note: I don't own Prince of Tennis, but I wish I did...

* * *

Dear diary,  
  
I don't know why oyaji gave me this journal. I think he wants to read it while I am in school. Anyway, it is a waste of time to write a journal. Oyaji keep on asking me to write about stuff... like girls and romance! Not like there is any to write about... my life only involves TENNIS!  
  
Oyaji, if you read this... don't even dream that I will write about a girl in here. You will only read about tennis, and more tennis. It is wiser for you to shut this book now, to avoid any disappointment.  
  
I got a tennis match a few days ago and I got defaulted. How's that? It was not even my fault for being late. Thanks to this girl who gave me the wrong direction!  
  
I was so annoyed with some high school guys in the train who are bragging about their western grip. They can't even grip it properly... they are actually doing the eastern grip! So I commented on them... they got furious! I am satisfied!  
  
When I reached the train station, I asked a girl for direction to the tennis courts. She pointed at me, as if she knows me. I don't even know her at all... she gave me the directions, WRONG directions actually!  
  
5 minutes late, defaulted. Oh well, not like I care. The match is a mada mada dane anyway. So, I took a nap on the grass instead, dreaming about Ponta!  
  
Yeah, someone came. The annoying girl came. She kept on apologize for giving the wrong direction. Yeah, she should be sorry... it was her fault I got defaulted! She offered to buy me a drink, sounds good right? When we walked to the vending machine, she said she forgot to bring some change. Mada mada dane! I had to treat her instead!  
  
I bought 2 Grape Ponta. We sat down and she mentioned something about helping her back in the train. I had no idea what she was talking about, so I played dumb. I don't notice unnecessary people.  
  
Anyway, the annoying high school guys came. Good thing they came so my trip wasn't a waste. I took out my jacket and passed the jacket to annoying girl. I don't know why I passed it to her; I could have just leaved it on the bench. She looked so worried... what is her problem???  
  
I had a match with one of them. For a high school guy, he is still a mada mada dane! What a bore! Yeah, and he got angry that he threw his racket to my face! Annoying girl came with her hanky, trying to help me out. I guess she didn't know it is an insult for someone to get in the court during a match. I scolded her, asking her to get lost! She was interrupting anyway!  
  
After the match, I took the jacket from her. I noticed something. The scent she left on the shirt. (Must be due to her hugging my jacket too tightly... thank god it didn't tear into half!) It smells familiar... it smells like Grape Ponta! What fragrance!!! I hope she didn't spill any ponta on my jacket!!! Maybe it's her fragrance after all... what bath salt did she used???  
  
Ok, I wrote too much about annoying girl. I thought I am supposed to write about tennis? Maybe next time I will write about tennis, just tennis! No more girls!  
  
By the way, tennis is tennis... and girls are girls. Don't get confused!  
  
(Writer's note: The fragrance part is made up. You can't find it in the anime. ")


	2. Who is she?

For RyoSaku fans. Please don't criticize me if my grammar sucks. Please don't blame me If Ryoma went a little out of character! =D  
  
This will be a short entry from episode 2.  
  
Note: I don't own Prince of Tennis, but I wish I did...

* * *

Dear diary,  
  
School started today. I had one annoying classmate who keeps on repeating the same thing. He said, "I have two years of tennis experience!" Mada mada dane Horio kun. I don't see the need for him to brag about it.  
  
I also met another two freshmen today, Kachirou kun and Katsuo kun. What can I say; the senpais (non regulars) are annoying. Who are they trying to fool with a lame game like that? The game is really a mada mada dane but neither Kachiro, Katsuo nor Horio won! If only the senpai kept their promise, I would be rich by now!  
  
There are no regulars at practice today. Oh yeah, only one injured regular was around today. I think his name is Momoshiro. (Peach???) He is strange, insisting on the freshmen to call him Momo chan!  
  
Later, two girls came. The girl in braids looks familiar and she actually knows my name. She called me "Ryoma kun." Note: I didn't know I am that famous, even for my first day of school. Mada mada dane!  
  
Momo senpai seems amused when he heard my name. He said this, "Much smaller than I thought!" How insulting! Therefore, we played a match. I thrashed him well. That's what you get for throwing insults at me! Just when I was about to switch to my left hand, Momo senpai surrendered! Heh, must be trying to avoid embarrassment. Mada mada dane Momo senpai!  
  
Now, here's the interesting part. The two girls actually stayed to watch us play. They introduced themselves; Osakada Tomoka and Ryuzaki Sakuno. "Who's that?" I asked. Ryuzaki san suddenly looked so upset and disappointed. I swear, at that moment I really don't recognize her!  
  
The fact that she looks familiar seems to bother me. I was cracking my brain on my way home, thinking where have I met her. I don't know why but I really want to remember who she is.  
  
Yeah, I managed to remember where I met her. She is the annoying girl, not forgetting the girl who left a nice Ponta smell on my jacket. So, we actually get to meet each other again huh? Life is really a mada mada dane! 


	3. Too stiff, wide and long

For RyoSaku fans.  
  
Yay, I actually continue with this story... haha! Sorry if Ryoma went a little out of character. But hey, this is his journal; you will never know what Ryoma actually writes in it right?  
  
Yeah, and I kinda enjoy writing as Ryoma. Haha!  
  
This will be a short entry from episode 4.  
  
Note: I don't own Prince of Tennis, but I wish I did!

* * *

Dear diary,  
  
Kaidoh senpai is scary... as if! I wonder why Horio and company is scared of him. He reminds me of a snake, with his hissing and all those weird movements of his. Suddenly, I think there are many weird people in Seigaku.  
  
The non-regular senpais are all mada mada dane!  
  
I realized something new too. Ryuzaki san sucks in tennis! Really, I am not kidding. She is too stiff, she opened her shoulders too wide and her hair is too long. I told her to cut her hair. Haha! Obviously she won't listen to my advice but I enjoy teasing her.  
  
I was practicing when Ryuzaki san came. She stood behind and watched me. She did asked if she was disturbing me. Yes, she was disturbing and distracting me but I can't tell her that. So I turned and asked her if she wants something.  
  
Ryuzaki san suddenly blushed and said "good luck" to me. Cute ne? Ok, I was a little surprised that someone actually showed caring and concern towards me. I just stood there and stare at her. She got a nice pair of big brown eyes. Umm, I happened to notice, no feelings there... honest!  
  
We didn't say anything for a moment. Ryuzaki san suddenly blushed deeper and turned to run away. Maybe she got tired of waiting for my reply? Hmmm, seems to me like she is a very shy girl.  
  
Anyway, Momo senpai mentioned something about "Mamushi". Well, yeah... whatever! Maybe it will be hard to get the regular spot. Hmmm, mada mada dane!  
  
Now that I reread my journal entries, I started to think that I seem to write little about tennis and more about girls. Ok, about that girl! I can't help it... I guess that is what growing up is all about?  
  
Hey, it is natural for a guy to have feelings for a girl right... at least I know that I am not a gay. No wait, I don't have feelings for her... I really don't!


	4. Regular spot is mine

**For RyoSaku fans.**

Yay, Ryoma (more like me!) decided to update his journal again. Ok, nothing original in this entry… mostly is copied from the anime. Still, it is a good recap of the anime right?

This will be a short entry from episode 6 to 9

Note: I don't own Prince of Tennis, but I wish I did!

* * *

Dear diary, 

I managed to beat Kaidoh senpai. I think I really did well. Oh, and his snake move is very irritation, although it is quite impressive. It is similar to the "buggy, whip shot". Thank god I read an article about the move earlier, so I managed to use it on Kaidoh senpai. I think he was very pissed off when he lost. Hey, don't blame me for your own weakness.

Also, I went to practice tennis on my own, to prepare for my next match with Inui senpai. That guy is very tall but height doesn't matter. It is the style you play. While practicing, I sensed someone behind me and I knew who it is, without even turning around. It is Ryuzaki san, a.k.a annoying girl. She watched me as I played. Ok, I was ignoring her anyway. Man, is she stalking me or what?

Anyway, we walked home together. She asked me what is my objective for playing tennis. As if I would tell her! Ok, I did tell her… but not everything. I want to win my OYAJI! That is my main motive and goal in life! But I didn't tell her that. All I said was, there is someone I want to win against.

As for Inui senpai, mada mada dane. I had to use my spilt step on him. I was saving that move till the Nationals, but oh well. Inui senpai is much annoying than Kaidoh senpai. It is like he is playing a guessing game or something. I wonder how did he calculate all his data! Oh, Inui senpai lost to Kaidoh senpai and me, which means he is dropped off from the regulars. Too bad, mada mada dane. Mata Raishuu ne

So, I managed to get a spot as a regular. I ordered my jacket in size S.

Don't show any pity to Inui senpai. He is evil. He created a juice, which he called, Inui Juice. It is beyond disgusting. At practice today, we had to put on weights on our ankles while hitting colored ball to the correct cones. I was doing well but I was distracted by Kikumaru senpai who was shouting away after he drank the disgusting juice. I missed the ball. I had to drink the juice too… it is… indescribable. Evil Inui senpai insist it only contained vegetables.

All regulars, except Tezuka buchou, had to drink it. The thought of the juice makes me sick. Yucks! Thank god Ryuzaki san and her girlfriend was not there to see us in such state. That would be so embarrassing for me. I am supposed to be a Prince of Tennis and I can't even handle a juice! Oh, and Inui senpai recommended me to drink two glasses of milk everyday. He even gave me two bottles of milk, no way am I taking any liquid stuff from again, although what he handed me looked like bottles of innocent milk.

After school today, I went to collect my regular jacket. It is really cool looking, with my initials stitched on it. Guess whom I met on my way home? I met Ryuzaki san. (Told you she was stalking me) She seems surprised, or maybe she acted surprised. She noticed my jacket in the paper bag I was carrying and she stammered some words. I heard her asking me to try it on. I replied to her that she could see me wearing it at practice tomorrow.

That shut her up. She looked disappointed or something and I feel sorry for her. Ok, part of me is that I want her to be the first to see me wearing the jacket. No, it is not like as though she is very special to me, it is just that… never mind. So I put on the jacket and she looked (adoringly) at me. I was surprised when she congratulates me on being a regular. I think she had been trying hard to say that once sentence to me, she ought to congratulate herself too.

So, once again we walked back together in silence. I know she was not stalking me, somehow I think it is fated for us to meet, from the start. Why does she make me feels like I want to open up, every time I am with her?


End file.
